


Libido Daemonium

by jaded_heart



Category: Hellboy (2019), Hellboy - All Media Types
Genre: Demon Sex, F/M, Fantasizing, One-Sided Attraction, Oral Sex, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 04:32:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19077562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaded_heart/pseuds/jaded_heart
Summary: Taking a brief respite from her plans of destroying humanity, Nimue fantasises about a certain red demon.





	Libido Daemonium

**Author's Note:**

> Because this world needs more Hellboy/Nimue porn.

She winces, a low, pained hiss escaping her gritted teeth, as his porcine tusks scrape along the fleshy interior of her thighs- dangerously close to the scars where her body has been pieced together. 

Grugach kneels between her open legs, snout pressed up against her cunt as she leans against a tree, gripping the lower-hanging branches for support. He snorts a hurried apology as his massive hands grip her open her knees, hitching up her skirts. She feels the seams of the material split and tear under his ungainly groping. She sighs, giving a silent nod of acquiescence. 

She wasn’t about to pass up this opportunity- not after so long. 

She would take what she was given- until she had regained her strength to take all that she desired.

He eagerly edges his thick tongue into her slit, wetting her opening before pushing deeper, spreading her inner walls. 

After centuries of isolation, her sexual frustration verges on desperate. Looking down at the changeling between her legs, she can’t help but wonder if she’s already surpassed it. 

Grugach, ever the faithful servant, had vowed to serve her every need- even her most carnal ones. But for all his eagerness, his technique is graceless- he slobbers into her, saliva soaking her mound. From the whispers she had heard about him- of the past tryst with a human woman- she had expected him to be a little more experienced. However, it seemed that his love had never transpired into the physical. 

But he is not the one she thinks of now. 

In her mind, the changeling’s ungainly efforts melt away, form reshaping into something much more aesthetically pleasing- tall, broad-shouldered and fearsome, who towered above both man and magical, whose very presence could tremble the Earth. Two horns curve out from the top of his forehead, sheathed in flame, lighting up the darkness like a hellish crown.

His whole body exudes a strength, one that can withstand her powers, that almost seems to powerful to exist in this mortal realm.

She thinks of him- her one true lover, her king. 

Anung un Rama. The one called ‘Hellboy’. 

He would take her far better than Grugach ever could, on a great throne composed of the bones of humanity, under the blazing red sky of a new, dark world. The images that flashed through her mind were so potent that they almost consumed her current reality- him crushing her to his chest, his rocky hand scoping her nude form and stony fingers snaking into her throbbing quim. She felt the heat rise between her legs.

He would thrust into her, powerful enough to rock her body off the throne they were seated on. Her hands would grip his horns for extra leverage, legs wrapping onto his powerful back muscles, perhaps even sink her teeth into his back. His hooves would scrape against the ground, long, strong tail flicking upward from between his muscled legs. He would return with a growl, before sinking his own fangs into her neck, hard enough to draw rivulets of blood, trailing down her trembling breasts- 

Nimue threw her head back, a moan slipping her lips. It was loud enough that Grugach ceased in his ministrations, looking up with wide, unbelieving eyes and with a milky mixture cum and spittle trailing from his snout, slicking his tusks a faint, glossy white. 

Her features reasserted themselves into a warning glare for Grugach to continue, intent on continuing her own fantasy. It was a threat unspoken but heard, as he dived back between her legs. Her head fell back, long dark hair slicking to her sweat-soaked back. 

The caustic bark of the tree her body is pinned again rakes into her back. She closes her eyes and pretends that the sensation is her imaginary demon lover’s hands digging into her flesh. 

She would give him what no human ever could. He would be all too quick to forget his misguided compassions for those who despised, falling to her touch. He would feel no more shame, no more resentment at his appearance that others had taught him- only pure, animal passion. 

There would be none left alive who could condemn them. 

Grugach gives a wet moan below her sight, lapping up her juices like a starving dog would from a bloody slab of meat. 

“F-fuckin’ hell- Oh, my lady, my-my Queen-“ 

His grip tightens around her legs, increasing his pace, babbles trailing off into bestial snorts and squeals. She will let him believe that her arousal is the result of his actions and not of the one he had dedicated his life to destroying, to relish in his own imagined prowess. His loyalty will be assured to her. 

Grugarch’s piggish mutters faded into the back of her mind as she returned to her own fevered fantasies of her demon lover. 

She dreams of how her name would fall from his demon lips- Nimue, my Queen- deep growling whispers and promises of how he would pleasure her. He would rule alongside her, the rulers of a new age of darkness. His hands would lave over her trembling form, before arching his back and flooding her with his inhuman seed. She would become a new Lilith- his essence seeding deep within her womb and sprouting forward armies of demons, heirs to their legacy of destruction. She would be his and he would be hers, hers only- 

Her release spills into the changeling’s waiting mouth, his own body juddering with traces of his own. His head falls back, letting out a one final high-pitched squeal of satisfaction that rang outward from atop the hill. She slumps down the trunk of the old gnarled tree, awash in the blissful afterglow- one that she had waited over a thousand years for, and never believed would experience again. Her own fantasy ebbs away into cold reality, the touches of her fantasy lover reserved to her own imagination. 

Collecting herself from her violent climax, she steps over Grugarch’s exhausted form to survey the distant blinking lights of human civilization in the sloping valleys below. 

Her mouth curling into a sneer, she shuts her eyes once more, wishing to open them and be standing in the world she so long dreamed of, by the side of her Prince of Darkness. Her body aches for it, as she does for her own revenge, or the fetid woodland air she draws into her lungs. 

A smile curves the corners of her mouth. Her hands enclosed over each other, imagining his own larger, red ones wrapped over hers. 

That world would come soon.


End file.
